My Pleasure Is Your Pleasure
by OddShipsIncorporated
Summary: In which Ford clearly get's off on how hard others get off. Ford/Soos/Stan. No incest PWP NSFW


The first time it happened it was late at night; Soos was just sweeping the hall past his break room. Honestly he should have gone home hours ago but there was still work to do here and really, Soos didn't mind. Soos whistled lightly as he worked, not even hearing the footsteps. The touch was a shock to say the least; Soos froze when he felt the heavy, wide palmed grope on his ass. The gesture was over as quickly as it began and in the dim light Soos swore the man walking away from him was Stan but he couldn't really get a good look. Soos stood frozen, watching the shadowy figure round the corner into another room of the shack. Heart hammering in his chest Soos shook his head and kept sweeping. It's not like Stan would really do that to him, would he?

The entire next day Soos kept stealing glances at Stan when it seemed like he wasn't looking. He just couldn't get last night out of his mind.  
"Soos you're acting weird, cut it out." Stan stared at Soos from his position on the arm chair, shifting a bit and scratching his stomach. "Take those boxes of weird shit that Ford left in the hall down to him would you?" Stan didn't know why Soos seemed to be following him into every room today but he really needed it to stop if he was going to watch TV in peace. With Dipper and Mabel out downtown today he could swear at the TV all he wanted, a luxury kept under wraps with kids in the house.

"Sure thing Mr. Pines." Soos abandoned dusting the ceiling fan and left to find the boxes. He really hadn't seen much of Ford since he came through the portal; he was always doing something in the basement out of sight. He really didn't know what to think about the newest member of the household but he seemed nice enough and Soos was friendly by nature. Soos stacked all three of the boxes and made his way to Ford; past the vending machine and down the stairs until he could hear footsteps, light crashes and mumbling. "Uh hey dude, I brought these boxes down for you" Soos peered out from behind the boxes at Ford who seemed to be startled out of his own thoughts. It was really amazing just how identical Stan and Ford really were, as far as twins go.  
"Ah right….Soos…thank you just put them over there." Ford gestured over to the right, using his free hand to shuffle around papers. Soos turned around and went to the first clean bit of floor space, bending to place the boxes down. He immediately heard a very /distinctive/ whistle and peered back around, cheeks starting to redden. Now that was the kind of whistle that girls heard out of a passing car window, not a sound anyone had ever made at him. Soos could see Ford was smiling as he turned his back to Soos and appeared to get engrossed in his work without saying a word. Soos swallowed then made his way back upstairs rather quickly. Maybe Ford was looking at a picture or something on his desk…that must have been it. Soos got back to work, heading outside for some repairs to the side of the shack. Ford couldn't have been whistling at him.

It was just three nights later when Soos found himself working late again, he had gotten so busy with fence repairs that he had forgotten to vacuum the halls. He hummed to make the work go by faster as he hauled Stan's ancient vacuum cleaner out of one of the closets. Still worked perfectly well for an old fossil though. He was unwinding the cord when Ford passed him by in the hall, reaching out once again to grope him. Soos gasped this time, whirling around faster than he even thought he could to catch Ford's wrist just as he was pulling away. "Dude what are you trying to pull?" Soos tried to look more confident than he felt. Ford's surprised expression melted away into a bit of a sly smile.

"I guess I couldn't help myself." Ford smoothed his free hand over Soos' ass in a much slower motion this time. "You have a really nice ass." Well whatever Soos had been preparing himself for it wasn't that. He let go of Ford's wrist, squinting at him. Soos could like his own body as much as anyone could like themselves, but that didn't mean he was used to other people enjoying it. He wasn't in high school anymore, sick jokes were supposed to end there.  
"Du-Ford..." Soos wasn't exactly sure what to say. Ford still hadn't taken his hand off Soos' ass and gave it another squeeze now.  
"I'm giving you time to say no." Ford clarified, looking away for a second before he was pushing Soos against the wall and both hands were scraping down his chubby sides. "More to enjoy." Ford murmured almost to himself. Soos swallowed thickly but said nothing. He didn't know what he even wanted to do! No one had really wanted him like this before. Apparently he took too long deciding to say yes or no because now Ford was pushing against him and kissing his neck. The kisses trailed down to his collarbone and then Ford was pushing a hand up his shirt to find out how sensitive Soos' nipples were.  
"A-ah." The noise Soos made was small but it pulled a soft groan from Ford who already seemed to be pretty worked up. Soos awkwardly ran his hands up and down Ford's back, at a loss of what to do exactly. Ford knew what he was doing though and he unzipped Soos' pants, pushing them down. He groped Soos' crotch, grinning when he found the younger man to be half hard already. Soos was breathing harder and he bunched Ford's shirt in his hands. "F-Ford." He swallowed, embarrassed to be fumbling for words. Okay so maybe he was in a dry spell but he was acting like he had never been touched before! Soos felt so much more sensitive right now. "What….what are you gonna do with me?" Ford slipped his hand into Soos' underwear to stroke his cock to full hardness which had Soos panting and flushed. Soos really couldn't have imagined the difference an extra finger could make.

"I'd bend you over something but it's been so long I'd cum way too early." Ford's smile now was nearly as awkward as Soos' before he….not so much slipped down on his knees as had to use the nearest door frame to ease himself down onto his knees. Attempting to regain some of the sexy mystique he had before instead of looking as old as he was Ford began lavishing Soos' thighs with kisses. "So nice." He murmured lightly before slipping Soos' underwear down. Ford placed some teasingly light kisses around the base of Soos' cock, not quite ready to give up their foreplay. Soos stared down at Ford in awe, shuffling so his legs would be spread just a bit wider. He had never felt so pampered in his life and he couldn't remember the last time he had been so aroused. Soos threaded his fingers into Ford's hair.

"Mr. Pines…" He sighed just under his breath, letting his eyes close. Ford thought that was a strange bit, but maybe Soos had a kink for their age difference. It's not like he really knew him all that well. Ford licked up the underside of Soos' cock then took him in a bit of a clumsy action. Ford could hardly even remember the last time he got to do this. The reality of it was after spending so much time on the other side of the portal this was his first chance at sex in decades and he wasn't going to miss a single detail. Ford wrapped his hand around the base of Soos' cock and moved it fluidly as he bobbed his head up and down. Soos leaned heavily against the back wall, heated moans and gasps of pleasure slipping from his lips as he was sucked off enthusiastically. It was just so hot and wet and just /good/. He had never felt this good so fast in his life; Soos didn't last as long as he wanted and all it took was a small hum vibrating up his shaft suddenly to have him spilling his cum between Ford's lips without warning. Ford pulled back in surprise, only far enough that Soos finished cumming on his face and across his glasses instead of his mouth. Soos' legs were shaky and once Ford scooted back he slid down the wall until he was sitting, flushed and panting. Ford was just taking off his glasses to squint at the cum splatters when Soos was moving onto his knees and crawling forward to undo Ford's pants. Considering his pants and underwear were trapped around his ankles because he hadn't had time to take his shoes off, he made great time. Ford was raging hard and slipped out of his pants and underwear easily with a little coaxing from Soos. He had never done this before so it wasn't with much grace that he sucked Ford's cock into his mouth and bobbed up and down in an effort to mirror the fantastic head he just received. Soos swallowed around Ford's shaft and pressed down. Not having much of a gag reflex had never been put to better use. Ford arched his hips up and pressed his hands to the floor to gain more leverage, aching to have Soos take every inch of him in. His head began to swirl with pleasure all too soon.  
"Yeah…ohh oh." Ford came in minuets, gazing down with lidded eyes at Soos who choked a bit and pulled back coughing, a string of saliva briefly connecting Soos' mouth and Ford's cock even as it was over. Ford panted hard and they just stared at each other in silence for a moment before Soos pushed himself back up onto his knees.  
"Do you want to come into my break room maybe, there's a couch in there…." Soos rubbed the back of his neck feeling embarrassed both at his naughty behavior and at the open request for more. Ford nodded, swallowing thickly. Suddenly his mouth was very dry as he looked over the small marks he left on Soos from fingerprint bruises to darkening kiss marks on his neck.  
"Yes, I really want to do that. Absolutely." Soos got up then extended a hand to help Ford up. It was silent as they both fixed their clothing enough to walk down the hall without tripping. What could possibly be said now? Ford followed Soos' lead to the break room, reaching to squeeze and grope his ass as much as possible as they walked. He couldn't help being this lusty; maybe he really had just gotten more perverted as he got older. Soos closed the door behind them and began taking his shoes and pants off, stealing glances towards Ford who seemed happy enough to just watch him stripping.  
"How do you want to do this?" Soos finally spoke up, slipping his shirt off and letting it fall to the ground. He felt so vulnerable being the only naked one in the room but his cock was already starting to stiffen again. There was no denying that he wanted this to happen. Ford licked his lips unconsciously, contemplating all the possibilities.  
"Just….hm well..." Ford eyed the couch then he began to strip off his own clothes "Stand but lean over and put both your hands on the couch armrest and spread your legs." Ford decided, moving more quickly now that everything was concise "I need to get you ready." Ford watched Soos do just what he was asked, whistling softly again when Soos bent down and stuck his ass out. He stepped up behind Soos and began massaging his ass. "I can't believe my brother hasn't already snapped you up." The comment was offhanded but the gasp Soos' gasp spoke volumes about the effect. Ford was licking his three middle fingers and coating them. "More for me." Ford traced a ring around Soos' asshole before slipping one finger slowly in, pressing against the muscles and wiggling to reach as deeply as possible. Soos made a bit of a strangled noise and jerked his hips back in reaction to the strange pressure.  
"Ah Mr. Piiines aaahhhh~" It tumbled out before Soos could stop it and he turned redder in his own humiliation, expecting Ford to say something or stop. Ford wasn't met with too much resistance and pressed a second finger in, rocking his hand side to side to widen. He let out a soft chuckle and pressed his hardening cock against Soos' thigh.  
"Feels like maybe he has had you." Ford teased, trying to get a rise out of Soos now. He wanted him to be more vocal like before. When Soos peeked back over his shoulder at Ford he was tomato red and sweating.  
"N-ooo….he hasn't" He bit his lip, eyes closing as Ford slipped the second finger in deeply with one quick motion. "Ahh!" Soos gasped and looked forward again, leaning further down and pressing his hips back even more. Ford was struck silent a second as he processed Soos' reaction, fingers still scissoring inside him. Mr. Pines…..was what Soos had always called Stan! It clicked into place and Ford began moving his fingers in and out, starting to fuck Soos with just them.  
"No? I bet you wish he did." Ford rutted his cock against Soos at a more steady pace now, third finger working in with the thrusting. "I bet you get off on it." Now that he knew Soos' secret Ford would be able to get Soos so much more worked up. Soos was moaning and digging his fingers into the couch as his legs began to shake from the pleasure. "I bet his cock would feel just like mine, don't you think?" Ford crooked his fingers inside Soos, ripping a pleasured and desperate sob from his lips. Soos was flushing over his entire body now and his cock was already leaking. He did want it to be Stan he wanted it so bad, it was so easy to pretend Ford was him. It was unbelievable what an intoxicating cocktail humiliation, arousal and shame made. Ford pulled his fingers out and moved away from Soos, it was hard not to just fuck him like that right now. "Lay on the floor, on your back I want to watch you." Ford worked a hand over his own erection, watching Soos scramble to get down in his best 'fuck me' position as fast as possible. Ford got down on his knees much quicker this time, nearly shaking with anticipation as he slid between Soos' thighs. Ford pressed forward, guiding his cock into Soos' waiting hole and pushing in hard. The heat was enough to suck the breath out of him and make him dizzy. Soos arched back suddenly enough that his head made a pretty solid thunk on the hardwood and Ford managed to just barely repress a chuckle. He was thoroughly enjoying how eager Soos was. "Soos." He even made a solid effort to sound like Stan for him, whatever it took to see Soos come undone right in front of him. Nothing could be sexier than total satisfaction. Soos cried out when he felt Ford begin to set a mind-numbing pace, throwing an arm over his eyes to hide his embarrassment. He was moaning and shaking like some porno slut just because Ford could bring his fantasies to life.  
"Mr. P-pines! Ahhh ah ah please." Soos cried, pushing his hips back into every single forward thrust from Ford. The footsteps outside the door were easily drowned out by the wet slap of skin on skin and the fuss Soos was making; warning no one as the door swung open.  
"Soos you can't just leave the va-" Stan's words died on his tongue as he stared at the couple at his feet. Ford looked up in some cross between annoyance and desperation, he didn't want to stop for a second but Soos was already trying to sit up and pull away and was stammering something incomprehensible. "Um…." Stan couldn't find the words. Ford wrapped his arms around Soos' thighs to pull him back closer and to prevent him from running away.  
"Stanly Soos is so desperate for you he's doing me instead so in or out but just shut the door." Ford groaned in exasperation. Soos covered his face with both hands and groaned in mortification. How was he supposed to live something like this down? Stan stared at the both of them for what seemed like an eternity but really couldn't have been more than a minute before he was shutting the door behind him and undoing his belt.  
"I can't believe you went to him instead of me." He did everything possible to look at Soos without looking at Ford at all. Soos' heartbeat thudded in his ears as he peered from between his fingers at Stan who already had his cock out and was working it to hardness. It didn't take long, there must have been something getting to him. Soos felt like his voice was stuck in his throat. What was happening!? Ford scooted back a bit and pressed on Soos' hip until he caught his attention.  
"Hands and knees, I think Stan wants to give you a treat." Ford urged, shifting his weight from side to side. His knees were going to hurt for a whole day after this. Soos flipped over so fast it could have probably been considered a miracle of science, staring over at Stan from his new position. Stan didn't smile but he settled down on his knees and pressed the head of his cock against Soos' lips with a low groan of his own. Soos took him in eagerly and without hesitation, pressing forward and smoothing his tongue all along the bottom of Stan's cock. How many times had he used his own fingers just to get a second of feeling like this? It didn't come close to how much Stan's cock filled his mouth. Stan slid a hand into Soos' hair and the other rested against the back of his neck. Ford had to shuffle forward and re-adjust but soon he was pushing his cock deep in Soos' ass again, filling him completely then pulling out slowly only to thrust back in much faster. Soos could hear ringing in his ears and everything felt so surreal. He swirled his tongue around Stan's cock and groaned both from sheer enthusiasm and the pleasure spiking through his body every time Ford bumped his cock hard against Soos' prostate. Ford grinned over at Stan across Soos' back and somehow together they managed to sync their thrusts until they were both fucking Soos in a way that he would always be filled by one of them with every thrust. Of course any semblance of teamwork fell apart the closer they got to finishing and controlled thrusts were abandoned in exchange for frantic ones. Soos was the first one to cum, unable to handle the dual sensations a second longer. He choked around Stan's cock, body tensing up as he shot his load onto the floor below them and waves of pleasure rolled through his body. Stan pulled back when he felt the choking but watching Soos cum so hard was enough that a couple strokes from his hand had him cumming all over Soos' face with a satisfied moan. Ford squeezed Soos' hips and thrust in hard a few more times, doubling over and pressing flush against him before unloading what he had left deep in Soos' ass. As soon as the waves of his orgasm faded Ford pulled out then slumped back against the couch, feeling completely spent. Soos' chest was heaving and he sat up quickly, feeling like Stan might just get up and leave now. He grabbed and held tight to Stan's wife beater and kissed him, hard and wanting. Stan felt up Soos' hips and kissed back, trying not to think about the fact he was now getting his own cum on his face. Whatever he could do right now to guarantee this would happen again and again would be worth it. Stan pulled back first to breath then pressed a few hot but brief kisses to Soos' lips.  
"I never thought I would get to do that." Stan panted, still short of breath. He dragged both hands down across Soos' ass. "I didn't think you would let me." Stan was nearly forty years older than Soos, any action on his part would have been inappropriate but now he had Soos naked and pressing back into his hands. Now he never wanted to stop touching him, wanted to see him make that face right before he came again. If Stan had been twenty years younger he would be ready to go again right this second but for now all he could do was just keep feeling up Soos' body. Ford quietly got up, collecting his clothes.  
"Well I need a shower, I guess I'll just leave you two here." Ford was in this for fun but he didn't want to mess up….whatever…was going on between his brother and Soos. Stan sighed and pulled back a bit.

"Yeah we all should clean up then sit down and talk about this, right?" Stan looked from Soos then back over to his brother to whom he shot a rather dirty look. He had way too many questions to ask right now. Soos got up, unable to look Ford in the eyes at all. Had he really just done that with him? It seemed almost like a dream.  
"If you think we need to but you know Soos seems to really like you so maybe you just need to talk to him. I was just having fun Stan." Ford left the room quickly so they would be alone together. Stan sat down on the couch and patted the spot beside him for Soos to join him.  
"I guess there's no point in holding back anymore." Stan was never good at talking about feelings. That was for women. But with no woman, just him and Soos, they were going to have to talk about feelings without any help it seemed. "I have probably imagined touching you like that a hundred times or something stupid like that. You make me feel hot. I just didn't think you'd be into an old man like me. I didn't want to like, force myself on you or anything." Stan stared at his hands, and the floor, and anything not Soos. It was so hard saying anything like this out loud. Soos couldn't believe what he was hearing from Stan, this was way too crazy to be a dream.  
"You make me hot too, sometimes I think about it and jerk off and stuff." Soos watched Stan avoid looking at him. "I wasn't going to do anything about it. Ford groped me, and I thought it was you when it happened the first time at least. I didn't come to him" Soos looked away. "What are we going to do?"  
"Maybe sometimes we could just do this and we can try coming up with something more permanent after the summer when Dipper and Mabel aren't here. I can't just be your boyfriend or something right now, what would we tell them?" There would just be too many questions. Stan looked over at Soos finally who nodded.  
"Yeah okay….I understand…" He smiled in a reassuring way. Soos couldn't be upset with not getting some fairytale ending, not when Stan had just admitted to wanting to keep the sex up. "Just promise you'll touch me like that again." Soos smiled and then kissed the corner of Stan's lips "I should put away that vacuum now hey?" Soos got up and started to dress. Stan just quietly watched him get dressed then leave the break room. What had he gotten himself into?


End file.
